winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Action - Nu'est 2. Face - Nu'est 3. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ---- 1.^^ 2.Yup! It's great.But why will Roxy minor in season 5??? 3.Okay. 4.Oh and it's very bad we'll can't see Diaspro's Enchantix :(! 08:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC) That the point!I sud ask you 'bout the adopted thing before this happened.I LOST half of teenager life just to find her,with no result,you sended me some message before,'bout pic dat if i don't use,don't upload!AND yes,i wanted to talk to you with dat damn reason.You guys saw this story in some dramatic movies before with a happy ending,the man find the girl,but it happened to me,in real life,not with happy ending,i'm not blame you for dis,i'm blaming my self,i'm such an idiot,am i?but now,it over,i'm failed,i'm luckly to to thought you is her so i don't have to waste another half of my teenager life to find herMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ My opnion,she should'nt. DbzWinx (talk) 15:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC)dddddddd I do think so.And Diaspro will become Bloom's love-rival again?! Very bad :(! By the way,I heard that,Halia called Flora "Friend".Many users are mad at Halia. 04:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry.I mistaken.I meant Helia.Helia called Flora "Friend" in ep.4 of S5.And very alas I can't watch that clip you gave me,Rose! Because my country banned Youtube :(! I gonna watch ep.4 of S5.But I can't.Because Youtube has been blocked.....Don't worry about Roxy's bip! I hope they will add soon! And really??? Wow!!! Good luck :)! 08:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Actully,Tiff hates Roxy a lot.You can know here how much she hates Roxy.So Roxy will be 7th Winx in Season 6.Well,it's great.I hope she will be major in Season 6 :D! 08:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Where from are you downloading it? Can you please tell me? I can't finding it now. 08:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) But that's coming: What I need to do here? Sorry for asking that.But I don't know much about computers.And you're right. 09:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) OK,i'm sorry,i feel angry when you tell wat i said not true,but the main thing is now i'm not going spamming you private anymore,i'm out of your life,please i'm begging you to forgive me,forgive wat i have done....i got it too far,too far.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ?? I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I haven't been bashing the wiki. The only people I've posted to, were the first girl, where I just wanted to give her some friendly advice about how to make the wiki more personal/fun, and someone else I was asking about when the RAI episodes begin....BTW, When DO they begin?--~ Lorisa! (talk) 15:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ...She isn't strong enough,she needs more traning,the reason why is on the roxy page...... DbzWinx (talk) 17:19, September 18, 2012 (UTC)tiff You're welcome and aww,thank you so much! I'm writing ep.3 of Prettix Club.By the way,I got a touch mobile..:)! I can't believe it :D! 09:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me where from I can download games for Iphone? 09:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC) hey rose?how are you?i googled searched it.hey we need to review daphne page after season 5! According to nick version,if i have understood it correctly,daphne is not exactly dead.she became a spirit without a body because of the curse that the ancient witches had cursed on sirenix.because of the curse she was not able to defend herself and her kingdom.so we need to sort out this problem.Curelove (talk) 09:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help again :D! One more thing,do you know when Bloom used Fire Beam? 09:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 09:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I think Macy is nice.. =) スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 03:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) hi rose.how are you?hold on tight dr i have some good news. Nabu will come back in ep6 =))))))))))))))))))))) i will wait for some solid confirmed proof to make a blog on his comeback.Curelove (talk) 05:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC)